A Vampire's Seductress: Part One
by FallenAngel1877
Summary: <html><head></head>This is in a way telling the story of my original character before she meets up with Damon Salvatore later one. This is my way of giving you her back story. I hope you enjoy.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**A Vampire's Seductress**_

_**Part 1**_

_**Pammela's Story**_

_Author's note:_

_To understand Pammela we would have to start from the beginning and then tell her story up until meeting back up with Damon Salvatore after many years of randomly running into him, be it by accident or occasionally on purpose._

_**Chapter One**_

On a crisp frosty February morning in 1766 and little girl by the name of Pammela Marie Colthurst was born to a sweet husbandless woman by the name of Marie Ann Colthurst. The child was born with the common genetic traits of the family. Fiery red peach fuzz on top of her tiny little head and bright blue eyes that would with time turn to the family shade of emerald green. The child was smaller in size then your average baby born in that time period, her size making her look like a tiny little porcelain doll.

The mother worked as a washer woman to keep food in their mouths and a roof over their heads. Her young babe growing up quickly, advancing at least a month ahead of your normal child at everything she did. Her mother always making sure she had on the nicest clothes she could make and always had a pretty ribbon tied in her hair.

Pammela was an angel, as her mother always told her. She was quiet, sweet and always did as she was asked. Her mother always would spin these wonderful stories for her bedtime stories about fairies and witches and all other sort of magical beings and creatures. When she got older, her mother showed her these tricks that other people really couldn't do, things like taking a seed, putting it in her glowing hands and the seed would suddenly be a seedling. Her mother could also go out into the woods and attract wildlife, be it a bunny, squirrel, bird or the occasional doe. Pammela thought this was the neatest thing ever because the animals would play with her and let her pet them.

When Pammela was 8 her mother decided it was time for her to see the elemental part of their being. She showed her how to manipulate the fire of a candle stick, but try as she might all Pammela could do is make the candle flame snuff itself out, but her mother kept encouraging her to keep trying, no matter how frazzled she would get.

By the time she was 9 she could do everything her mother could do, her mother being very impressed with her fast learning little girl. But ever the curious one, Pammela wanted to learn more, but there was no one to learn from. So she just kept honing what she already knew, improving on it vastly and coming to master it. Her mother started telling her of tales of how her kind could also master and manipulate the other elements of Water, Air and Earth, though stating that it was a rare occurrence for one of their kind to master them all. Her mother told her this so that Pammela wouldn't get discouraged in case she couldn't master one of these other elements, but kept encouraging her to at the very least try to learn some control over them.

During her 9th year of life, while learning and honing her special skills, the revolutionary war broke out, her mother though, did not tell little Pammela about this, wanting to shield her child from the blood and gore that is the wars of men. Her mother did keep tabs on the war and a rifle on hand incase of emergencies along with a stone dagger that she had gotten from a local tribe that she traded herbs and such with on occasions.

February came around and Pammela was so excited, she would be turning 10 at the end of the month and the cold season would be over soon. She dearly loved the snow, but the cold that came along with it was like death taking a hold over the land, her heart calling out for the beauty of flowers and clear sunny skies.

On the night of February 6th, not long after Pammela was suppose to be in bed but had snuck into her mothers bed instead of her own, to spend the cold night cuddled up against her mother for warmth, there was a faint knocking at the door. Her mother who at the time was cleaning up in the kitchen put down her work and went to check the door.

Upon opening the door she sees a man that's covered in blood, who looked like death warmed over. He had on the outfit of a soldier and it looked to have seen better days, buttons were missing, there were holes in random places and a pocket had been completely torn off.

The mother's kind heart had her inviting the man in and turning to gather supplies to see to his wounds, but as soon as she turned her back to him his face transformed from that of a man in pain, to a monster lusting for blood. With a feral growl the man lunged for her, fangs flashing in the firelight. The mother upon hearing the growl turned with a gasp and screamed the name of the foul creature.

"Vampire!"

Pammela woke with a start at her mother's scream of vampire, running to the bedroom door and peeking out at the commotion, a quiet gasp escaping her lips at the sight. There was her mother, fighting for her very life against a monster with a man's body, the very sight of it sending cold chills down her spine.

The man proclaimed vicious sneer "Klaus be wanting your blood woman." as he tried to restrain her. The mother fought with everything she had to preserve her own life for that of her child, but the vampire was stronger, clamping his hand down on her neck in attempt to choke her into unconsciousness. She fought him tooth and nail, clawing at his face and kicking his shins, screaming the whole time.

Pammela hearing her mother's screams wanted desperately to help, but as soon as she tried to go to help her mother's eyes locked on hers telling her not to interfere. As soon as their eyes locked the vampire's ire was at its peak and in a rage he clamped down on her neck, a bloody scream of "NO!" escaping her lips. Pammela ran back into the room and hid in the chest at the foot of her mother's bed, the chest that kept everything as it was when it was put in there.

In a last ditch attempt to at least save her child the mother flailed her arms and knocked over a lamp, the flames spreading quickly around her, her dying words, muttered like a spell as she latched onto the vampire to let him not escape was, "Let the flames not reach my angel."

That night, Pammela cried herself to sleep in that chest, not coming out until all noise had died away and the first sounds of morning reached hear ears. With fear in her heart she opened the chest and stumbled out of it, the smell of burnt wood heavy in the air. She walked to the door slowly and opened it after a few minutes hesitation, gasping at the desolation that she saw before her. Half of the house had been burned away in the night, the last of the embers just barely glowing in the cool, crisp morning air. Looking at the door she saw scorch marks but nothing more, realizing that her mother must have somehow protected the bedrooms from the flames.

As she turned from the bedroom and slowly started making her way through her burnt home, she noticed a pile of ashes near the door in the shape of a man, in anger she kicked the pile and did the most un-lady like thing she had ever done in her life, she actually spit upon the vampire's ashes, knowing that it must be him from the stories her mother had told her about what happened to vampire's in death.

Then turning to inspect the rest of the house she gasped, tears forming in her eyes and leaking down her face. There, in a pile of crystal like dust, was her mother's amulet and ring. Her mother never took them off, never. So knowing what she and her mother were, and what happens to their kind in death, Pammela started weeping, sobs causing her small frame to shake as she fell to her knees. In a panicked frenzy she ran to what was left of the pantry, search until she found what she was looking for then going back to the spot of her mother's death.

Gathering as much of the sparkling remains as possible and placing them inside of the unused pickling jar, all while mumbling that is was only temporary, picking up the ring her mother had held dear and a reminder of her father and hugging it to her chest before placing it among her mother's remains then sealing the jar, remembering her mother's words about how the amulet was to eventually become hers and how she needed to keep it safe until the time was right.

Taking the jar into her arms she slowly and sadly made her way back into her mother's room, taking a small but pained comfort in her mother's scent as she opened the chest that had been her safe haven in the night and placed her mother's jar inside with a small sob, placing the amulet around the neck of the jar as a tear fell onto the lid. She then tore from the room, grabbing a broom out of the closet next the her room, ignoring everything else and she went on a rampage, trying so desperately to get the ashes of that vile thing out of her house and away from her mother, wishing it gone. Something in her stirred and the wind kicked up as she swept the last of the monsters ashes out of where the door would be.

As soon as the ashes had been carried away the poor little girl who had just been orphaned over night broke down sobbing, falling to her knees as she wailed to the rising sun of her loss.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

After many heart wrenching hours of bawling her eyes out and feeling completely empty, Pammela heard a low whine, like that of a young dog. Looking up from the ground, her vivid emerald eyes came in contact with eyes as blue as a subzero glacier in the face of a young grey and white timber wolf whom was crawling towards her on his belly and whining pitifully.

Seeing him like this just warmed what was left of her shattered heart as she pulled him into a hug and he nuzzled into her hair, a small sob tearing from her throat at how this little pup was making her suddenly feel not so alone anymore. Even if he wasn't a human, this little pup seemed to understand her pain and wished to help ease it. She now has a friend at her side in this cruel unforgiving world.

As darkness descended upon them Pammela and the pup scurried into the house, taking refuge from the cold in her mother's room, her heart getting the occasional stab of sorrow but not nearly as bad as when she had been alone. She curled up on her mother's side of the bed, burying her nose in the pillow that still harbored her mother's unique scent of morning dew and lilac on a warm summer breeze.

The young pup cuddled against her and she wrapped her arms around him, suddenly in her minds eye a sight flashing before her of a gigantic dog with the pup's playful and bright glacier colored eyes, bowing to her and somehow, most likely telepathically saying "_At your service, my lady."._ With a small gasp she broke away from the vision and looked down at the pup, suddenly knowing what he was thinking as he looked up at her with those bright eyes.

"_I wonder if she is okay…"_ thought the pup sadly, knowing how hard it is to lose your family and not wanting her to have to feel all alone.

The little girl smiles lightly at him and hugs him close, whispering into his fur and telepathically to his mind "Your name shall be Titan. My friend, my savior." right before she succumbed to exhaustion and fell into a deep and thankfully dreamless sleep.

She awakens in the morning, her eyes barely open and her ears focused on the sound of people outside, Titan growling at the door. She got up and slowly made her way to the door, swaying lightly from grogginess as she opened it, Titan taking a protective stance in front of her as they exited the room and come face to face with her mother's acquaintance Amelia Lovell and her young teenage boy William.

After calming Titan down, Pammela explained through her tears what had happened here and tried her hardest not to fall apart, Titian leaning against her in calming support.

"Oh you poor dear…" said Amelia, having sent William off to fetch their wagon. "That's it. You shall come live with us!" she said, nodding her head absentmindedly and with conviction.

Pammela looked from Amelia to Titan and back again, the silent resolution burning in her eyes as she blatantly challenged Amelia to tell her that Titan could not come with.

"Yes the pup may come along too..." she grumbled, though with a smile as she thought fondly of her animal companion Ebony the black cat. She then started to help Pammela gather together her things to bring with her. Packing up all of the blankets, sheets, beds and other such things. Saving the trunks that had been in her family for many generations for last, packing them with extra care and attention.

After many hours of traveling they finally make it to Amelia's families homestead just before dark. Taking care to not leave anything out in the wagon to the weather and the creatures they took it all into the front room to be sorted out after a good nights rest. Amelia then showed Pammela her room on the second floor that looked out over a quaint little creek, an old snarled apple tree right outside the window.

Pammela gladly fell into the bed, nestled in the corner and fell into a deep and tired sleep, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a full day.

"Poor dear, she's as tired as a grizzly at the beginning of winter." Mumbled Amelia to herself as she tucked the girl in, the turned off the lamp and left the room quietly.

The next morning Pammela awoke to the smell of breakfast wafting into her room, her stomach growling hungrily. She made her way downstairs after dressing and sat down at the table, a plate full of food being placed in front of her.

"Eat child, lest you turn into nothing but skin and bones." Said Amelia with a 'tut', her hand resting on her hip.

Pammela realizing how truly hungry she was started eating her food happily but daintily, devouring 2 plates then trying for a 3rd but not able to finish it so tries sneaking it to Titan. The pup looks at the food longingly with a whine, but can't eat it because Amelia had already fed him and his little stomach was completely full.

"_Oh how I wish I could eat that…"_ whispered Titan's mind to Pammela, who was shocked to realize she had been delusional. She really would hear what Titan was thinking. So she prodded around at this new talent.

"_Titan…?" _She inquired lightly towards him mentally, wondering if he can hear her.

"_Yes my lady?"_ he asks, looking up at her questioningly.

Pammela just smiled and shook her head, glad that she had discovered this new little power and knowing it was going to take some getting used to.

After breakfast Pammela set about organizing her things and figuring out what needed to go into storage and what she could use, deciding that she would use her mother's bed and that Titan would get her old bed. Since she was just a little girl, Amelia had William bring all the furniture and other heavy things upstairs, he whines, grunts and complains being all that was heard for the next hour or so.

As Pammela was organizing her handmade toys, with a tear in her eye, she ran across an old duck pillow that was bright yellow. She decided to give it to Titan and put it on his bed. She also put her pink and white bunny on her bed. It is her favorite toy. In a matter of a few hours she had made the upper story of the old house almost like home but in her heart she knew something would always be missing.

By the time she went to bed later that night, she had started to feel quite a bit better. Amelia having promised to teach her all that she knew starting in the morning. Her son just rolling his eyes at this and stomping off to bed, tired and sore from moving Pammela's things.

Pammela smiled as she started to fall asleep, excited about all the things that Amelia might be able to teach her, things unlike those that her mother already had.

_**5 Years Later**_

After years of training with Amelia and having adapted her training into things she could use, Pammela finally had mastered all Amelia could teach. Pammela was a phenomenal student, but learning from a witch wasn't the same as learning from her mother. Witches for example needed spells and incantations to do big magic, were as Pammela only needed a clear head, to visualize it and will it to be for things to happen.

William, having given up on the whole training thing a few years ago was getting ready to move on to 'bigger and better things'. He had plans to move to the city and make a life for himself there, away from the family homestead and away from the life of a witch. He truly had no talent for it and as such he found training a complete wasn't of his time.

Amelia who's health had been waning over the last few years, was saddened to see her son not hold with tradition, watching wearily as he started to pack up his things and get ready for his long trip to Boston. As he was ready to leave, he waved to his mother, promising her that he would stay safe and do all he could to stay out of the war. With a weary sigh his mother waved his off, her eyes slightly misty and her heart hurting slightly as she watched her son leave.

After he was gone from sight Amelia and Pammela headed into the house, life falling back into a familiar pattern.

**1 Year Later**

Amelia set down one of her monthly letters from William with a smile, the boy was doing well and had met a wonderful young woman whom he hoped to wed. She gathered up the clean laundry and started the task of heading up the stairs, her body groaning at the effort but her will and spirit pushing her on. After setting about putting things away she cleaned up a bit then started to slowly head back down the stairs, her legs giving out from under her as she plummeted forward and crashed down the stairs, her neck snapping right before she landed in a broken pile at the bottom of the staircase.

Pammela ran from her room after hearing Amelia's scream, coming to find her broken form laying out on the floor, falling to her knees with a sob as the final breath passed Amelia's lips. Amelia's familiar Ebony ran into the room, his high keening causing the tears to fall from Pammela's eyes.

"Oh Amelia…. Why did you insist upon bringing the laundry up… you knew you were too weak climb the stairs by yourself…" she sobbed as Titian came down the stairs, whimpering lowly and nuzzling her in comfort. "Oh Titan…. She's gone…. I've lost another mother…. On the same damned day, years after mother lost her life…." She whispered brokenly.

After a few minutes she slowly got up and started the preparations for a witch's death ritual. Gathering up some lavender, lilac and a rose to send her off with. Having gathered these things she went outside and built a funeral pyre and stock it with lots of wood and dried cedar, decorating it with flower and sprinkling it with dried herbs.

Then she went back inside, wrapping Amelia's body tightly in a white linen sheet and bringing her back outside, using a bit of her control over wind that Amelia had taught her to levitate the body onto the pyre, placing a pristine white rose over where Amelia's hands would be. She then stepped back and set the pyre ablaze, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

After a few hours of the fire burning hot and strong she had it die down, calling forth a powerful wind and having it gather together all of the ashes, sending them up and then scattering then in the 4 cardinal directions, North, South, East and West. Letting the 4 winds take her away and her spirit rest.

Having finish that she killed off the last of the flames with water from creek, then heading inside the house to write William a letter of Amelia's passing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

After heading into the house, Pammela with a heavy heart wrote a letter to William, telling him of his mother's death and of the funeral that she had been given. She then saddled up a horse and filled a saddle sack with some food and then headed towards town to send the letter with Titan in toe, reminding him to wait for him in the woods so the towns people wouldn't try to hurt him.

Along the way they saw Amelia's familiar, Ebony. He had a lost look about him and also looked so very tired. He gave them a sad, heavyhearted look and then disappeared into the underbrush, to wander without his mistress. Pammela's eyes following him, knowing that would probably be the last time she would ever see Ebony the cat, his life having lost all meaning when his mistress died. Titan gives a whimper, only being able to imagine the kind of pain Ebony must be feeling.

With a heavy heart they continued on, not stopping until they finally reached town. Titan having went to hide as close to the town as he dare, watching as Pammela headed into the town and towards the general store, talking to the post master and telling him that this needs to get to William as fast as possible and willing to pay the extra postage to get it there quick. The post master charged her double the post for the speedy delivery but said it wouldn't be a sure thing because the war had been getting closer and closer to home these days.

She left the post master and started to look about the general store to see if there was anything she might want or need. She asked the store owner if there was anything new, or anything in the back that he thought she might find interesting. He told her that there was nothing new and that maybe she should check back when he gets in a new shipment at the end of the month.

She decided to head outside, walking at a leisurely pace to the forest edge, her horse at her side as she greeted Titan with a small smile, mounting her steed and slowly making her way back home. On her way home she started to think about some of the spells Amelia had talked about, her eyes slowly drifting to Titan walking diligently beside her. Thoughts of how she'd hate to loose him or watch his health fade clenched at her heart, her eyes getting a tad bit misty.

While looking at him she remembered a spell Amelia had talked about, the one she had used to make Ebony a familiar more then 20 years ago when she was her age. She tried to remember where Amelia had told her she had placed her spell book, remember something about it probably being in a chest in her workshop. While thinking about all of this she was also worrying about whether or not Titan would even want to be her familiar. Would he reject spending the rest of his life bound to her?

She decided to keep it to herself until a later time, wanting to look into the spell before presenting the idea to him. Wanting to be able to explain it to him incase he wished to know what it would entail. She knew that she would have to gather things, not knowing exactly what but remembering Amelia having talked a bit about it. The book would tell her what she would need and what precautions would need to be taken. She hoped that Amelia's workshop would have all of the things that she would need.

Since this was something very new to her she would follow the instructions to a T, putting a large amount of her energy and essence into it and hope for the best. She started going back and forth with herself, thinking and hoping this would work if Titan agrees, afraid of if it wouldn't work because she had no clue how to adapt it in any way.

She decided to read the book, think about it and study it until she had it memorized from front to back. Once knowing all she could about it talking to Titan for his confirmation, or possible rejection of the idea. Now that she had made up her mind she suddenly her a yip, Titan having tried to get her attention for the past few minutes.

"_What are you thinking about? Your face keeps changing and it's so very frustrating not knowing."_ He grumbled with a snort.

"Oh don't worry about it Titan. It's just been a long and fretful day." She said with a sigh. "Please go ahead and make sure the path is clear for the horse." She asked lightly, squinting a bit to see the path.

Titan nodded and trotted his way ahead, making sure that there was nothing laying across the path that would cause any sort of harm to the horse, whom was getting along in age and wasn't very bright either. The horse would soon need retiring, Pammela had noticed this as being the reason that William had left it behind when he left home the previous year. As Titan came back Pammela came to the conclusion that she would need to get a younger and much better suited for her horse, cause this old girl was not long from being out to pasture.

They finally made it home, Pammela taking off the saddle and tack from the horse and putting it away in the tack room, feeding the old girl a bit of oats as a treat and patting her lightly on the side of her neck and telling her that soon she'd have the freedom of the pasture to do as she pleased.

She grabbed a lantern and lit it with a flick of her fingers, heading out the barn door and locking it behind her. She then headed towards the house, ate a light dinner then headed off to sleep. Pammela determined to start looking around in Amelia's workshop the next day.

The next morning she went out and fed the animals, giving the mare some hay and a handful of oats, tossed the hens their corn, gathering the eggs while there, then she went and milked the cow after giving her a bit of hay and grain. Letting both the horse and cow out into the field to piece throughout the day and enjoy their time there.

After finishing her chores she went into the house, frying herself some eggs and cooking up a bit of bacon for Titan then making her eggs into a sandwich with 2 pieces of bread. She then placed Titan's bacon along with some eggs on a plate and sat them down for him, going about boiling some water over the fire to make herself a bit of tea to help warm her up and keep her awake.

Looking outside the window she sighed at how dreary it looked, knowing today was going to be a full pot day, leaving the window with the hopes that the day would get better. Going over to the fire she took kettle off and poured the water into a tea pot, the tea leaves already floating around in the hot water.

After letting the tea leave settle and pouring herself a cup and mixing a bit of honey into it, she sat down and sipped it slowly, letting it warm her and start to wake her up a bit more. After having her second cup with a little extra honey for sweetness, she moved into Amelia's workshop to set about finding her spell book.

Pammela spent more then 2 hours searching around in the room, deciding that the book wasn't in here, so she headed over to Amelia's room to see if it was there. As soon as she walked in she saw it laying on the nightstand, nearly smacking herself on the head for not checking here first. She picked it up and it to the kitchen table, opening it and reading the names of the spells, noticing that there were many different types of handwriting within the book as if it had been passed along the line for generations and added to along the way.

Finally after making it almost 3/4th of the way through the book she finally found the spell she was looking for, her eyes going wide add how much it would take just to prepare for it. Everything had to be to perfection, not a thing out of place and both parties had to be compliant for it to work. You would also need lots of herbs, spices, crystals and many other magical nick knacks for the spell to be at its full power. Though thankfully she wouldn't have to do any blood letting, a small sigh escaping her at this fact.

After reading the full 2 pages of precautions and things you'd need she almost laughed at how simple the actual spell was. After looking it over again she came to the conclusion that though the prep-work would take a while with spell itself was something she should be able to do. She closed the book and went to see what she could find for the spell in Amelia's workshop, she found nearly everything she needed within a few minutes of light searching, including the colored candles, figuring that the rest must be here buried a bit deeper in the storage areas. With a content sigh she leaves the room and decides that tomorrow would be the perfect time to do the ritual of familiar attachment, seeing as how it would be the night of the _waxing moon _which would be the ideal time for such a large commitment.

She sits down and called Titan into the room, telling him in detail what it means to be a familiar. From what the book says and what she knows, to the fact that Ebony was Amelia's familiar and had been for the past 20 or more years and that as soon as they were bonded he had stopped aging and gained some special abilities of his own. Titan listened attentively, though also was thinking of food a little bit too. After he voiced a few questions and all she looked him dead in the eyes and asked, her heart hammering away in her chest.

"Titan…. Would you do me the honor of being my familiar?"

_**To be continued…..**_

_Waxing Moon = 1__st__ quarter of the Full Moon. Exactly 1 week between the New Moon and the Full Moon. This phase of the moon means forward movement, friendship, luck, psychic abilities, increased growth, prosperity and commitment. This would be the ideal time for attachment spells of almost any sort. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Titian looked at her and snickered and said mentally. _Of course my lady, I was wondering when you were going to ask._

Pammela look at him confused and asked. _How did you know about this?_

_Ebony told me about it a long time ago._ said Titan with a small smirk.

_Ebony told you? But… how? _She asked.

_What? Don't you know animal can talk to each other if they want to?_

Pammela was confused but made sense of it quickly. _Why not I guess, I can hear you and understand you._

_No we are different, I have always been different and that is why my pack ousted me, I don't act like them or do things the way they do. I am lucky I found you. I guess I was destined to be a familiar or that is what Ebony said anyway. _He said with a wolf version of a shrug.

_But I thought familiars are usually with witches… not my kind._ said Pammela in a confused manner.

_Familiars always seek people with power, witch or not it don't matter. It's the power we seek to serve. We are destined to protect power and serve it. That is what makes a familiar, a familiar. I knew as soon as I felt your power that I was destined to be with you and when our minds connected, I was sure. _

_I would have never guessed that… I really wish someone would have told me. _She said with a small frown.

_You've never ask the right question before so how do you get the answer if you don't ask the right question. _He said with a smug look on his face.

_You're right, I am sorry. I thought it was a witch thing… I guess I was being stupid. _Pammela said with a sigh.

Titan smiled lightly at her. _No not stupid, just ignorant. You are still young and will make plenty of mistakes but please learn to ask more questions and of course the right question would help._

_Right boss, I guess I still have a lot to learn huh_. She said in a sarcastic voice.

_I think tonight would be a good night to perform the ritual don't you? _He said off handedly.

_Yes I think tonight would be the best night to do it, because of the phase moon and all. _She replied with a nod.

_Ebony told me a lot about what needs to be done to prepare for it, so I will do my best to make sure you are not distracted. I can do more around here than you think. _Said Titan.

_Okay, do whatever you think needs to be done. I wish Ebony hadn't left, I have so many questions. _She said with a sigh.

_Ebony left because he was so heart broken over his master's death, the way she died… he felt as though he did not do his job. _Titan stated.

_Oh my goodness, you're kidding, that's why he left? No, no he left for the wrong reason. It was not his fault at all. It was an accident._ She said, saddened by this fact.

_Not in his mind, I tried to tell him, but he would not listen and as soon as the funeral was over he could not bare the shame anymore and left to live out his days as he feels he should. Completely and totally alone. _He said, he head hanging at this saddening information.

_Ugh! Animals. If you ever see him again, try to talk him into coming back to live out his days where he belongs. He can stay in the barn if he wants and be wild as far as I care… just long as I know he is okay. _She said in a small voice.

_No problem my lady, I will pass that along, if and when I see him. _He said with a small bow of the head.

_Good, now run along, I have a lot to do upstairs. I think the spare room up there will work great don't you? _She asked with her head tilted towards him.

_Yes I think it will do well, right shape, good size and the corners point out the cardinal directions. I think Ebony said once that was the same room where Amelia did their binding, I think, I not sure though, it has been a long time. _He said with his brow scrunched in thought.

_Well I think it is the best option, still too cold to do it outside and there is a slight breeze that could mess stuff up, I think. _She said while looking out the window.

_Well my lady I leave you to prepare, I will see you when I am done and after dark. Just don't worry, you will do great I just know it. You are more powerful than you think, just remember that. _He said, giving her a small bow and a knowing look.

_I am more power than what I think? You really think that? _She asked in a confused tone.

_But of course. Besides Amelia and Ebony have been saying that for years. That is why they would get frustrated with you whenever you would give up. _He stated matter of factly.

_Figures, well I will try to be more positive then, for them and maybe someday for myself. Keep me on my toes okay Titan. I can't give up anymore, not if I am going be powerful enough to survive the nasty things this world seems to enjoy throwing at me. _She said with a sigh.

_I will do my best my Lady, I promise, just try not to get nasty, if I start pushing and I will do my best to give you a break if you screw up or need it because you are frazzled. We are a team and that will never change, we will just become stronger together. _He said with a compliant nod.

_See you later and I promise to try to be reasonable when needed. _Pammela said nodding back at him.

_That's all I ask._ Said Titan while walking out the door.

_I agree, see you later my friend. _She said with a small wave and a sigh, knowing that she had a lot of work ahead of her.

Pammela looked around and sighed, she had lots to do and not much time to do it. She started looking around for the book to find out what all she needed to gather. She found it after half an hour of looking. _Figures… its right where I left it._ She thought to herself with a sigh. She opened the book to the page that she had marked previously, all the while heading towards Amelia's work shop to dig out all of the things she will need.

She looked at the page and read off a few things to herself, gathering up a bunch of candles and setting them on the table. Lots of white candles to surround them, a green one to signify Earth, a yellowish one for Air, a blue one for Water and a red to symbolize Fire. She then looked back down at the page and saw that she needed a Citrine Prism crystal powered by being bathed in pure sunlight, and a Celestite Prism crystal powered by being bathed in pure moonlight.

She quickly found the needed crystals and set the Citrine one out in direct sunlight, glad that it was a clear sky sort of day. She placed the Celestite on the table to be used later when the moon was out for it to charge. She then gathered Rose Quartz to represent her and Titan's friendship, Smoky Quartz to symbolize the realm of the spirits, Amethyst to be the embodiment of her, and Turquoise to be the embodiment Titan.

She went over to the shelves and pulled out abalone shells to be used for smudging bowls and to hold representations of the elements, jars of dried herbs, a single owls feather to help with the smudging and to symbolize wisdom, some sea salt, a cinnamon stick and some volcanic ash. She laid those out on the table then looked down at the book again. "Okay so I need…. A ribbon, 4 different dried flowers... and stones to symbolize the elements…." She mumbled to herself as she set about finding them.

"Okay so I have…. Moss Agate for Earth to ground the body, Clear Quartz for Air and lightness of the mind, Blood Garnet for Fire and burning ambition, and Blue Topaz for Water to wash away all doubt…." She said, placing the stones on the table along with a silver ribbon, dried lavender, white rose petals, lilac blossoms and jasmine.

When she was finely done gathering her supplies, she noticed it was supper time. _Where did the time go ?_She sighed and took all of her supplies upstairs in a few short trips then headed back downstairs and ran into Titan.

_How was your day?_ She asked him telepathically.

_It went fine, all the chores are done and everything is where it should be for night and fed of course. _He replied with a large yawn.

Pammela was puzzled on how he had done all the chores, but decided not to ask. _Let's get to supper and then I have to work on getting everything in the right place for the spell._

_Okay! _Titan said, his stomach giving a loud rumble, as he trotted into the kitchen.

Pammela made them a nice little supper and they both ate it hungrily, sighing with satisfaction and relaxing once the dishes were away. She also took the Citrine out of the window and placed the Celestite in its place to soak up the moonlight once it started to shine though the window.

When Pammela got upstairs, she sighed but got right to work on putting everything where it needed to be. Marking the floor with chalk in a perfect circle and making sure everything was exactly where it should be.

Green candle, moss agate and an abalone shell with volcanic ash to the North for Earth. Yellowish candle, clear quartz and an abalone shell to hold the owl's feather to the East for Air. Red candle, blood garnet and an abalone shell with cinnamon to the South for Fire. And a blue candle, blue topaz and an abalone shell with sea salt to the West for Water.

In the center she placed the amethyst crystal that represented her in the exactly in the middle and then 3 feet to the north she placed the turquoise stone that represented Titan.

When she was finally done, she looked at her watch and it was close to midnight. _Oh wow, it is almost time to start..._

She went downstairs, grabbed the Celestite out of the window and told Titian that everything was ready for the spell.

He followed her up and looked around with amazement as she placed the Celestite in its spot. _Aren't you thankful you can light this stuff all at once with your powers?_

_Yes thank goodness, I feel for anyone that can't, it would take forever. _Pammela said as she went over to the window, opening it a crack so the smoke wouldn't become to over whelming. She told Titan where he needed to stand and then started explaining what needed to be done. _You have to sit there and just answer my questions from the heart and when we have said our piece then I say the final words and touch you and it is over. Easy enough, the gathering of this stuff was the hard part._

_So I have heard._ He said with a small smirk.

Pammela told him to stay put and then lit the smudging herbs, using the owl feather to spread the smoke as she walked around the room. Purifying the atmosphere around them and preparing it for the ritual and then putting out the herbs and placing the feather in its abalone shell to the East. She then took her place, dead center of the circle. _Now we wait for midnight…_ she said while looking at her pocket watch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Right as her watch hit midnight she summoned the book to her with a small gust of wind, she then raised her hand above her head and a large flame appeared, as she snapped her finger and the flame broke into a bunch of smaller flames and lit all of the white candles in the room. She then made another flame and broke it up, lighting the herbs on the plates surrounding the circle and waited for the smokes to mingle.

She then faced to the north and lit the green candle. "I call the Guardian of the North to my circle." She turned clockwise to the east and lit the yellow candle. "I call the Guardian of the East to my circle." She turned to the south and lit the red candle. "I call the Guardian of the South to my circle." She turned one last time to the west and lit the blue candle. "I call the Guardian of the West to my circle." She said and then turned to face Titan.

"I ask for the blessing of the Guardians and of Familiars of the past. Tonight I Pammela Colthurst pledge to make my wolf friend Titan into my familiar if he so agrees." She said, waiting a moment as the air around them started to thrum lightly with power.

Pammela looks directly into Titan's icy blue eyes and asked. "Do you Titan wish to become my familiar and take on the responsibility this title entails? To be given a long life for as long as I draw breath? To move on after I die and live out your days as you should have done with a normal wolfs life, or become the familiar of another? Do you Titan, my dear, dear friend agree or disagree to my request?"

_I agree to be with you for as long as you live and serve you and your power the best I can and to do what is best for you no matter if you want it or not. Do you young one agree to share your life force with me for as long as you live? _Titan said, looking back into her eyes, his head bowed slightly.

"Of course my dearest friend and a fine pair we will make. I ask the spirits to bless this union and help to influence us in the right direction." She started to move toward Titan and just as she got in front of him she kneeled and gave him a big hug. The silver ribbon flowing over to them and tying them together Titan placed his head on her shoulder and licked her cheek lightly.

The power in the room fizzled and crackled around them, pushing down on them, making them feel like they could hardly breath. Then suddenly there was a flash of blinding light, the ribbon vanishing into them and the pressure was gone, as though a lead blanket had been pulled off of them. They both had a feeling of finally being whole, their hearts beating as one and this made them happy beyond belief.

They both got up and bowed to the north, the east, the south and then the west, letting each Guardian go with their thanks, then once they were gone, Pammela waved her hand and the candles all went out. Titan and Pammela sat on the floor, at a loss for words to explain how they felt, just staring at each other with big grins on their faces.

Finally, when Pammela got her wits back about her she asked. _Wow that was a rush! Have you noticed anything different yet?_

_Yes I have, our hearts are beating as one and we both have a slight bluish glow. _Titan replied with a slight yip.

_I had noticed the hearts but not the glow, I can see it now though. _She said with a laugh.

_So… how long do you think we need to sit here? _asked Titan after a few minutes.

Pammela shrugged _I think until One or so then we should clean up. By then everything should be burned up and out expected the candles of course. That and I'm kind of exhausted, what about you my friend?_

_I am tired too but we need to clean this up before bed, it is the right thing to do, true? _Titan replied with a small yawn.

_Yes that is true._ Pammela said in agreement.

So they waited until one and then cleaned up and put everything away. They left the window open for awhile longer and then closed it, going down stairs to get a snack and something to drink. They made sure the fire was stoked for the night and then went to bed.

When they woke up they noticed no major changes other than what they felt last night, so they went on like nothing has changed. Life was the same as usual other then they had a greater feeling of wholeness to them.

A few weeks later in the beginnings of spring Pammela was out in the field looking around at all the spring flowers and getting close to the woods, while Titian was out hunting for a rabbit to eat, having fun with the hunt for his favorite snack of wild game. Pammela started to hear a growl from the bushes close by and started to back up in fear.

Titian all of a sudden felt fear trickling into him and stopped hunting. He closed his eyes trying to understand why he would be feeling fear and suddenly knew exactly where the fear was from. He focused and knew exactly where to go and felt the need to get there as quick as possible.

He started to run and then all of the sudden there was a flash of blue and he skidded to a stop right there beside Pammela, his hackles raised and his teeth bared at whatever had dared to fear his mistress. He saw an enormous bear and growled deeply at it, standing in front of Pammela and backing her up a safe distance.

Pammela was in shocked, where in the world had Titan come from? Did it have something to do with their bond?

_Pammela! Are you going to stand there in a daze or are you going to blast this big ugly brute and make it sorry for frightening you? _He asked while still staring down the bear.

Pammela thought about it for a second and didn't want her friend getting hurt on her behalf so she powered up quickly and blasted the bear with a fire ball the size of a watermelon. The bear roared in fear and made a loud crashing noise as it ran away and never looked back. Pammela and Titian both collapsed and just sat there trying to figure out what happened.

"H-how did you know?" asked Pammela in bewilderment.

_I think we are more connected than we thought. _Said Titan, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I guess so, how did you get here so fast?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

_I felt your fear and I all of a sudden knew what to do and how and I just started to run then there was a blue flash and suddenly I was here... _he said with a shrug.

"Wow, you are kidding right?"

_No kidding, I just knew what to do and did it. _Said Titan lightly.

"I think I have a whole lot of reading up on this subject, I just wish I knew where there was a witch to ask questions from because the books we have I don't think have much on the subject or we can just learn as we go." said Pammela while looking out at the flowers around them.

_I did find Ebony and he has decided to stay close so maybe he can explain being a familiar to me. _Titan said with a smile.

"I am thankful he decided to come back and I hope he is willing to teach you about the things he has learned because we need to know. He is always welcome here, please let him know that." Pammela said with a smile.

_I will tell him and I will try to get him to talk about things so we can understand better._ He said with a nod at her.

"I think it is best to know as much as we can so there won't be as many surprises. Let head back to the house so I can rest a little and get a grip and move on. I am still having trouble with being alone and having to fend for myself, I keeping letting fear get in my way of doing what needs to be done." She said getting up and walking along beside him.

_You're still young and what is a familiar for, we are to protect our power source no matter what. _said Titan with a wag of his tail.

"You're more than that and I hope you know it, you are my best friend and teacher." She said petting his fur lightly. They said nothing more as they turned the corner and just kept thinking about it. They got to the house and Pammela sat down with a sigh of relief. She looked at the clock and it was only 11am. "Well we could have lunch early, just give me a minute or 2 to unwind and I will get to work on it." She said

_No hurry, just relax please._

Pammela replied with a relaxed smile. "No problem there."

Titian said,_ I think after lunch I will try to track down Ebony and see if he'll talk for awhile. Tracking Ebony is not going to be easy, he can be tricky to follow but not impossible. _

"Okay, I think I will start leaving scraps on the back porch for him and you can tell him that if he wants back here, and for things to be close to how they were he can have it as long as he teaches you everything he knows. I don't think I will take him on as a familiar though and I doubt he would want to be anyway." She said as they walked into the house.

_He has said as much, he just wants to grow old and move on when it is time._

"It's his choice and mine, don't let him know this but he kind of drove me nuts." She said with a shake of her head.

_Yes I have to admit he can be a pain, but he is wise. Its just how he is, just himself._

"We need to get up and start work on lunch." They did just that and afterward Titian took off to find Ebony and Pammela went on with her day as if nothing happened.

Titian came home late that evening with a black cat on his heals. Titian looked at her and said. _He wants to come home and is willing to teach me everything he knows, to be able to live out his days here._

Pammela smiled at this. "Great, I hope we can work together to be better because of it."

_That's the idea._

Pammela looked at Ebony and tried to mentally connect with him but for some reason can't so she looked over at Titian and told him the problem.

_I don't why you can't but maybe someday you can so for now you talk out loud and I will interpret between us._

"That works for me."

_Ebony wants to know how he can help. _Titan said looking up at her.

"Can you please explain what it is like to be a familiar and the connection thing, please?" she asked looking imploringly at Ebony.

Titian looks at Ebony for a little while then looks at Pammela and says, _To be a familiar is to be the protector of power and that gives the familiar the ability to do things that will protect power. Anything from being able to pass through space to get to the power so as to protect it to be able to shift into any form need to protect it and more, we are unlimited but we can not bring you back to life when you die unfortunately and we can not prolong life if it's your time. _

"Hmm, so if it is my time or I die you can't bring me back, okay I get that much… but I guess there is more?" Asked Pammela

Titian looked at Ebony and then said to Pammela. _Oh much more as he said unlimited to the point he is not sure what we can't do, other than the death thing._

"Unlimited, how do you know and can you teach us?" she asked lightly.

Titian looked at Ebony for a moment and looked back at Pammela. _He is not sure what he can do until he did it or needed to but he is willing to teach me everything he knows and told me to tell you to be patient._

"So… he will teach you but not me?" she asked indignantly.

_That is what he said_ Then Ebony meowed and Titian look at him, standing there for a full minute before he nodded and looked back at Pammela. _He can teach a familiar to be a good familiar but he can't teach you to be you now can he?_

"Good point so I guess I will just put some food down for you two and go to bed. Goodnight." And so she headed off to bed for the night.

Pammela got up and did her normal thing, she let the animals out, cooked breakfast and did her chores. She also practiced her magic when she had time and this routine went on for a month or so, then she heard what sounded like a horse and buggy come down the hill, so she went to go see who it was and she could see from a distance it was William.


End file.
